The Scarlet Resurgence
Overview The Scarlet Resurgence was a short period of time after The Shattering in which the Scarlet Crusade was reinvigorated. Since then, the Scarlets have experienced even more losses due to the Forsaken reaction, as well as a return to rapid decline and defeat. Notable figures in this "Resurgence" were crusaders such as Bjornir, Geraint and Rohan who were part of the group that began the revival of Scarlet pride. The Revival The beginning of this Resurgence found its roots in the scattered remnants of the Crusaders of Tyr's Hand who, after the creation of the Risen, fled from their base into the disgusting wilds of the Plaguelands. This group was organised by an unassuming, and certainly undecorated, cavalryman named Geraint. The group had no shelter and little supplies, so the course of action they decided to take was to head to one of the last remaining Scarlet bastions; the Scarlet Monastery. After a number of days in travel, the tired group reached the monastery and bolstered the forces of the Scarlet Crusade there. Though they could not be stationary for long; the leaders of the Crusade would have them quickly armoured and sent as back-up for the impoverished Scarlet Palisade in the west of Tirisfal. Forsaken scouts recorded movement in the area not long after the newly armoured group of Scarlets left, and they were confronted with a Horde task force half way through their journey. This usually would have meant havoc for many of the Scarlet battalions that preceded this group, however, due to the organisation of the now-Sergeant Bjornir, and the resilience of healers such as Avernus and Flora, the group managed to push the Forsaken back. Seized upon by Captain Geraint as "proof of their divine righteousness", the Scarlets were boosted in morale. Though many footmen themselves would have put it down to the arrogance of the Forsaken in sending an unprepared task force. Eventually, the Scarlets reached the Palisade to find only meagre supplies and a paltry amount of troops. The walls were ruined, and many of the farms laid in tatters. A long building programme was undertaken by the group, and Mornoth, an erstwhile praetorian of the Crusade, managed the defence while Bjornir helped rebuild the shabby palisade. With many things to fix and vast preparations to be made, the Scarlets were running against harsh odds. The Palisade was restored a long time after the beginning of their programme, mostly because of the intervening Forsaken who often interrupted their work, and the group now had grounding for their raids against Forsaken towns - as was the objective now set by Captain Geraint. Out poured the Crusaders on a regular basis; harassing areas such as Deathknell and Calston Estate to relieve pressure on the Monastery. Though it was only a matter of time before the stronger Forsaken decided on a forced reaction to their pestering, and dispatched a small army of Forsaken crossbowmen coupled with catapults. Initially the Scarlets were able to hold out, though the relentless blight cannisters and bolts rained on day to day, and eventually many Crusaders deserted. It is unknown what happened to every Crusader, though it is known that Captain Geraint took his own life when the Forsaken came to imprison him. So ends the so-called "Scarlet Resurgence". Pictures! moreformations.jpg|Sergeant Bjornir instructs the group on what to do in battle. formations.jpg|Marching formation. burnthewitch!.jpg|'Witch' got hanged! themarch.jpg|The Scarlets march across the Alterac Mountains. wowscrnshot052012152917.jpg|Inspection! Category:Human Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Scarlet Resurgence Category:Forsaken Category:Retired Guild